


The Upkeep of Promises

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: They have to go through the same ritual every time they sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a (now locked) [one-sentence smut ficathon](http://technophile.livejournal.com/276799.html); this is no longer one sentence, so as to mangle the English language a bit less.
> 
> * * *

  


It was a relief that at some point Xanxus had grown up enough to learn to wait, and a big fucking surprise too. Of course, by now he knew well enough that if he _didn't_ wait they'd both be eating hair for days, and it didn't mean that he was any good at it.

Xanxus snarled and paced the bedroom and veered closer by begrudged, longing degrees, flexing his big empty hands as he glowered between Squalo and the bed. Squalo lounged on the armchair by the window as he pinned back the last lengths of his hair to keep it out of the way, pretending not to watch Xanxus, and he grinned and grinned and grinned.  
 


End file.
